Lost A Bet
by x.your.yaoi.boy.x
Summary: Ritsu has a sudden lust for Takano that is so intense that it begins to interfere with work. He thinks that his embarrassment can't get any worse, but, when he loses a bet to Kisa, he sees that it can. ((Rated T, but, I'll change the rating if you guys want me to!))
1. PREVIEW - Skip this if already read!

_Lost A Bet - Story Idea_

* * *

"I am not wearing that!"

"Come on, Ritsu, you have to. You lost the bet!"

"B-But..."

The brunette was the deepest shade of red anyone could be. It took every ounce of his willpower not to cry right then and there.

How could he have lost such a simple bet? All he had been told to do was to eat a spoon of some kind of juice that wasn't even sour. If he won, he could tell everyone in Marukawa that Kisa was a Hayward who wore pink heels on Saturday and walked around town singing a JB song!

AND Kisa would actually do it!

Buuuut, if he loooost...

"Meowwww~"

"SHUT UP, KISA!"

Ritsu stepped out of the men's bathroom, wearing a black, very short puffy tutu dress with cat ears on his head. Of course, he had utterly refused the car slippers, but, a steaming hot blush covered his face.

"Awww~ you look so cute!" Kiss giggled.

"Fuck...you..."

Kisa smiled.

"Alright, you know what you have to do." he chuckled. "You just have to go into the lounge and-"

"I got it." Ritsu hissed. "Look, I don't to think about it anymore than I have to, okay?"

Stomping up to the closed entrance of the lounge, he took a deep breath.

If he went along with this he would be the laughing-stock of Marukawa. He'd probably even have to put this in his résumé if he quit and wanted to get another job!

All the consequences of doing this began to pile up in his mind. He couldn't do this! He just couldn't! Kisa must have been out of his mind to think that Ritsu would ever do such a slutty-

He heard Kisa growl, and he turned around to see Kisa holding up a picture with Ritsu and Takano kissing. Not just kissing, but full-blown making out.

He had no idea how he got it, but, he wasn't too curious, either.

"I fucking hate you..." he hissed, grabbing the door handle to the lounge and slowly opening it...

* * *

_**~Crazy Character Section~**_

_**Ritsu: I'm wearing what now.**_

_**Happy Luke: *mouth full of skittles, waves to camera* HIIIIIIIII INTERNEEEEETTTTT!**_

_**Me: Ugh, I have a fucking stomach ache. Shit... *holds stomach in pain***_

_**Angry Luke: Maybe my FOOT will make it better?!**_

_***Just as Angry Luke is about to kick Me in the gut, the signal is lost and the camera seems to have fucked up or something***_

* * *

_**OMG OMG GUESS WHO'S BAAAAAACK!**_

_**Okay, so, back story about how this story came to be!**_

_**So, I've been on WattPad a lot and I've spent a lot of time on Instagram. I read a few yaoi stories on WattPad that were AMMMMAAAZZZIIING. Plus, I kept seeing a FUCKING BUNCH of Black Butler yaoi (CielXSebastian, Grelliam, you know, that kind of shit...)**_

_**Plus, I found a new anime called Kyo Kara Maoh (or however you fucking spell) and so anyways I...I forgot where this was going.**_

_**Whatever.**_

_**So, did you guys like this? Yes? No? Bananas? Okay then! Should I continue it?! This was really just to play around with the idea!**_

_**See us next time!**_

_**ADIOS MY YAOI SOLDIERS! (New nickname! Yay Yaoi Army!)**_

_**YAOI SALUTE~**_


	2. Chapter One - Daydreaming

_Chapter One  
____

_Daydreaming_

* * *

**_Note: Okay, so, if you've kept up with my Instagram (which I have not updated the link for some reason...so, many of you might not have.) then, you know that I said I was on a fanfic hiatus...well, my hiatus is right between "not gonna post for about 26376383637 years" and "POST ALL THE CHAPTERS". So, basically, I was bored and decided to write the first chapter for this story...this is mostly how Ritsu got up to the point of wearing the tutu dress, so, YAAAY._**

* * *

Ritsu blushed profusely, staring at what seemed to be his 'ex'- lover Takano Masamune.

He had no idea what was wrong with him, but, he just felt so...wanting. Like, he needed something. Something only Takano could offer.

Sex. Lots of it.

He needed to feel himself come, he needed to feel Takano buried deep inside him.

The thing is, he didn't exactly know how to ask Takano for such a thing.

In his mind, he felt like if he asked him for such a thing, Takano would most likely a) think that was all Ritsu thought of him, or, even worse, b) think it was a confession.

Of course, knowing Takano's attitude, Ritsu was thinking more of the second answer.

But, to be honest, Ritsu didn't really mind if Takano thought that he was confessing, in fact, then he would get fucked even harder.

'Knowing Takano-san, he'll be rough as hell if I confess...' Ritsu thought, his body growing hotter with need.

Now came the real problem...how was he suppose to ask Takano for sex?!

* * *

"Thank you...yes, thank you very much. Goodbye."

Ritsu hung up the phone,

Sighing, he played back in his chair, and closed his eyes, feeling himself become red.

The whole week had been full of non-stop headaches and full-blown embarrassment.

Not only did he hate the fact that he was...horny for Takano.

But, he also hated the fact that he really wanted to confess and get it over with.

Rubbing his temples, he let mind began to wander.

* * *

_Takano slowly ran a hand up Ritsu's inner thigh, forcing a moan out of the male's throat._

_Smirking mockingly, the raven-haired man kissed the sensitive skin on Onodera's neck._

_"Takano-san..." Ritsu whined. "Please, just, hurry up..."_

_A skillful hand went under the suddenly tight fabric of Ritsu's pants and boxers, fondling the hardened member._

_A low and throaty moan escaped the brunette's lips, and his back arched erotically against Takano._

_"Takano-saaaahn..." Ritsu gasped, closing his eyes and breathing heavily as he bucked his hips up to meet Takano's rhythm._

_Grasping the hardened member tighter, Takano swiftly gave it pumps with his hand._

_Closing his eyes even tighter, Ritsu begged for more with each thrust he gave into Takano's hand._

_Pressure grew in his groin, and he bit his lip slightly to try to smother his upcoming loud moan._

_Then, with one more pump of Takano's hand, he released his seed and a giant undignified moan escaped his lips._

_"I love you..." he felt the older male whisper._

_Turning his head back just enough to capture Takano's lips in his, he whispered back,_

_"I love you, too..."_

* * *

"Ritsu, quit daydreaming and get back to work!"

As his eyes snapped open, Ritsu felt his face as red as ever.

"G-Gomen!" he stuttered, shaking his head. "Gomen Nasai!"

He saw his boss give a rather confused and curious look, but, didn't pay much attention to it.

In fact, he didn't even want to look at Takano that . His pants got tighter when he did,

So, he got right back to work.

But, he couldn't keep his mind off of Takano's soft hands, his welcoming lips, and the way his hair moved so sexually...

"Fuck," he hissed under his breath, shaking his head as he almost yet again gave into his daydreaming desire.

* * *

Lunch time wasn't exactly better.

As Ritsu tried to organize his things so he could at least eat knowing that he had a...'clean' work space, Kisa smiled devilishly.

"Hey, Ritsu." he chuckled.

"What, Kisa?" Ritsu sighed, not wanting to deal with Kisa's too perky attitude right now.

Still smirking mockingly, the cocky male tilted his head to the side and asked,

"How's about you and I make a bet?"

* * *

**_~Crazy Character Time~_**

**_Ritsu: ...how much longer until I wear that stupid dress?_**

**_Me: Okay, one; it's a SKIRT. Two; Probably in one or two chapters._**

**_Ritsu: ...greaaaat. -_-_**

**_Hyper Luke: I KNOW RIGHT LIKE OMG I AM SO EXCITEEEED!_**

**_*everyone looks at Hyper Luke, then slowly turn heads to look back at Happy Luke*_**

**_Happy Luke: *hands up in defense* ...he's totally different, I swear._**

**_Me: How many emotions did I give Luke, again? *confused*_**

* * *

**_Well, YAAAAY I finally got this down!_**

**_Plus, I think you'll find out how Kisa got the photo in the next chapter._**

**_I was actually on vacation as I wrote this, so, please don't judge if the half-lemon thingy wasn't that great...I warned about me being horrible at writing them!_**

**_Plus, I was thinking about a TOTALLY different plot when I began writing, so, if the first paragraph kind of clashes with the rest, don't blame me._**

**_...plus, I may have over-used the horizontal line thing...oopsie._**

**_See ya' next time!_**

**_ADIOS MY YAOI SOLDIERS!_**

**_YAOI SALUTE! ;)_**


	3. Chapter Two - Blackmailing Bets

**_Chapter Two_**

**_Blackmailing Bets_**

* * *

**_Note: Sorry about the long wait. A lot of stuff has been happening and I knew that if I got on this website I would just start to rant and I didn't want to do that. So, without further delay, _**

**_READ THE CHAPTER!_**

* * *

Ritsu stared at his friend suspiciously.

"What kind of bet?" he asked.

"Oh, just a little friendly wager, is all." Kisa smiled innocently. "Nothing to cause harm..."

Ritsu was absolutely sure that this so-called bet would surely cause some kind of harm.

But, of course, he was curious as to why Kisa wanted to make a bet with him. He also wanted to know what the bet was about.

"...alright then." he nodded after a hesitant moment. "What's this 'friendly' bet about?"

Kisa smiled brightly, a hint of mischief in his eyes.

"I bet," he began. "that you can't drink that new super sour drink that everyone's talking about."

Raising an eyebrow, Ritsu looked at Kisa with an unbelieving smirk.

"...you're joking, right?"

"I've never been more serious."

Kisa pulled a drink out of his bag. It was basically a rainbow-colored can that resembled the energy drinks that they sold in the convenience store.

"It's usually a red color." Kisa explained. "But, I got this one from your cousin."

'Damn you, Luke.' Ritsu's mind grumbled as he reached out for the can.

"Ah, ah, ah." Kisa quickly pulled the can out of Ritsu's reach. "We have to set some rules. This is a bet, after all. If you win, you can tell everyone in the building that I'm a gay princess who walks around the mall with high heels every Saturday while I sing Justin Bieber, and I'll actually do it."

Ritsu found the thought extremely amusing. Kisa in high heels, walking around in high heels with an embarrassed blush on his face while he sang some un-pitched Justin Bieber song...oh, that was just too priceless to not see.

"Alright." he smirked evilly. "But, what if I lose?"

Kisa's smirk turned even wider.

"If you lose, my friend..." he chuckled darkly, "You'll be embarrassed in most horrible way imaginable. I will make you regret ever challenging me. Your nickname will forever be 'pussy cat'."

The raven haired male smirked when he saw Ritsu's eyes widen in shock.

"But..." he continued on when he saw Ritsu about to decline. "As well as ruining your reputation, not only will I do that, but, I will also show everyone this!"

Suddenly, Kisa pulled a picture out of his bag, and Ritsu's heart skipped a beat and he widened his eyes even more in pure agonizing horror.

His fellow co-worker was holding out a very high-definition photo of him and Takano...'sucking face' as most people call it.

It was so detailed, so life-like. Realistic, actually. Though, that was to be expected, seeing as it was a photo.

A horrified and embarrassed blush covered Ritsu's face as he stumbled back in fear.

"Wh-Where did you...?"

"I always knew something was going on between you and Takano." Kisa smirked even more evilly. "The way you looked at him while you worked, and how you always seemed to blush when he walked past you or touched you in even the most delicate manner. You two are lovers, aren't you?"

"N-No!" Ritsu protested, shaking his head frantically. "O-Of course not! Th-This photo is out of context! Or someone Photoshopped it! It's most certainly not true!"

"That's not what your cousin told me." Kisa smiled.

'Double damn you, Luke.'

"Look, it's pretty simple. All you have to do is drink this juice, and I'll do that embarrassing act and give you back the photo. If you don't drink it, I'll show everyone this photo and you'll have to do what I say. Alright? I don't see the flaw."

'Something's wrong with this bet.' Ritsu thought, eyeing Kisa suspiciously, 'Something very wrong...'

"Well, are you gonna do it?" Kisa sighed impatiently. "I don't got all day, ya' know."

"Fine." Ritsu sighed. "I'm not about to lose to some grandpa that looks younger than me."

"Alright, it's settled, then."

Kisa tossed the drink over to his 'friend'.

"Drink up," he smiled wickedly, "pal."

* * *

**_~Crazy Character Time~_**

**_Luke: HIIIIIII INTERNET~ (\©^©/)_**

**_Me: That was the weirdest kawaii emotion I've ever seen._**

**_Ritsu: You made it. (-_-")_**

**_Kisa: Careful, she's a lot more evil than me._**

**_Me: Yeah, what he said. So, unless you want to be having sex with you 'ex'-lover in the very next chapter, I suggest you SHUT UP._**

**_Ritsu: ... *sits in the dark Bad Uke corner whispering about unfairness*_**

**_Luke: *whispers to me* I think you made him go OOC again..._**

* * *

_**Note: OMG IT'S ONE IN THE MORNING AS I WRITE THIS AND I REALLY DON'T KNOW IF IT TURNED OUT GOOD ENOUGH. I THINK IT'S A BIT SHORT.**_

_**I changed just a few details to make it better. I decided that Ritsu would actually drink the WHOLE can and that Kisa would actually show everyone the picture if he lost the bet.**_

_**Also, SPOILERS, Ritsu or Takano might get jealous in one of the future chapters. And, karaoke might also be involved! And, LUKE IS OF COURSE GOING TO BE IN THIS. But, he'll be a more...'supportive' character (meaning he won't be an attention whore in this story). Plus, I'm shipping him with either Yanase or Mino. Idk yet. (Kyoya just wasn't working for me...sorry.)**_

_**THAT'S ALL FOR NOW.**_

_**ADIOS MY YAOI SOLDIERS!**_

_**YAOI SALUTE~ **_


	4. Chapter Three - Slip of the Throat?

_**Chapter Three**_

_**A Slip Of The...Throat?**_

* * *

_**Note: AWWW I WUV YOU GUYS!**_

_**You guys seem to like this story, so, for those who've read Cousin Of Mine, this is based on another version I wrote of it!**_

_**I'm really indecisive...sorry. :/**_

_**And, I need you're guys help.**_

_**Should I ship Luke with Yanase or Mino?**_

_**Remember, the attitude of both of them are based off the ANIME so choose wisely.**_

_**ON WITH THE STORY! (Kyaaa~ RITSU~)**_

* * *

It was sour.

Nope, that was an understatement.

It was sucking his mouth dry, saliva kept trying to conflict the taste.

It felt so damn hurtful.

"Oh, yeah, forgot to tell you, you have to drink three of them."

Ritsu almost spit the drink out.

"W-What?!" he choked out when he had swallowed. "What do you mean three?! You said I won if I drank this one!"

"No, I said you would win if you drank it. I never said the amount." Kisa smiled. "Why? Are you afraid of losing?"

Ritsu almost growled.

"O-Of course not." he hissed, blushing when he thought about the photo. "Bring it on."

And, so, he went back into drinking the horrible liquid.

His throat was killing him.

It felt so painful...he couldn't even breathe without coughing after he had finished the second on.

"Ah, good job." Kisa smirked, not even the least bit scared of losing. "Last one, and you win."

Ritsu panted harshly as he reached out for the last can.

He was going to win.

No, he needed to win.

If he didn't...oh, God help him find another job.

"...drink it, Ritsu." Kisa smiled, putting his hands under his chin, resting his head on them. "You're not scared of losing, are you?"

By now, any normal person would have just accepted defeat and walked out with whatever dignity they had left.

...Ritsu wasn't normal.

Instead, his veins pumped with anger. He was not about to lose such a low bet that some smug jackass had come up with.

He was in it to win it.

So, with hesitant fear, he put the drink to his lips, tipped it up, and sipped.

It was a really odd taste, kind of different to the other one's.

But, he thought that it was just a different flavor so he let it go.

That is, until the liquid went down his throat...

"..."

"..."

"..."

"OWWWWWWW!"

The brunette shot out of his seat, out of the room, towards the bathroom, leaving behind a smirking, smug raven-haired co-worker and a can of unfinished bet worthy liquid.

'What the hell was up with that drink?!' Ritsu's mind shrieked while he washed his mouth out with water...and soap. 'It burned like hell!'

Suddenly, he heard the bathroom door open as he reached for a paper towel.

"Well, well, well..." Kisa tisked. "Looks like someone has some dignity to lose."

"What...was...in that...drink?!" Ritsu coughed. "It burned...my...throat!"

Kisa chuckled, giving an evil smirk.

"Why, nothing." he said innocently. "It was just a drink. A liquid. Nothing more but a beverage."

Ritsu fanned his tongue as he realized the situation.

He had lost.

Kisa could show the picture.

And he had to do what he said.

He had lost.

"Oh no..." he gasped.

"Oh, yes." Kisa smirked.

They fell silent for a moment.

Ritsu trying to comprehend how he would lose his dignity.

And Kisa already comprehending what evil things he would make his friend do.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...you know, I could make a deal with you."

Ritsu snapped out of his torturous silent gaze.

"You c-could?" he stammered.

"Yeah." Kisa said. "It could still cost some dignity but it's better than everyone thinking you're make passionate love to your boss."

'He didn't have to put it that way...' he thought, brushing madly.

"Well, what's the deal?"

"I won't show anyone this picture, no one at all, if you do one simple thing."

Ritsu raised a curious eyebrow.

"And that would be?"

"Doing whatever I say for a month, of course."

It didn't sound too bad.

Then again, in the tone Kisa put it in, he could have been reporting a murder and it would just seem like he was buying candy at some sweet tooth old grandma styled store.

"Well?"

Kisa stretched out his hand.

"Do we have a deal?"

There were pros and cons to becoming Kisa's slave for a full month.

Pros being that he wouldn't show the photo.

Cons being all the things he would make him do.

But, right now, all Ritsu cared about was his dignity, so, without missing a beat, he outstretched his own hand, and shook Kisa's saying,

"Deal."

* * *

**_~Crazy Character Time~_**

**_Ritsu: What was in that drink?_**

**_Me: Well, a mixture of various hot sauces...and maybe a microwaved enchilada that was stuffed into a blender at two miles per hour._**

**_Kisa: And a bit of wasabi._**

**_Luke: When am I coming in~...?! *whiiinnniiiinng*_**

**_Me: When you stop being such an attention whore and start being useful! ...also, I really don't know who to ship with now that Kyoya isn't gonna be here anymore._**

**_Lusty Luke: Why not just make me suck someone's cock~_**

**_Luke: Uh, how about, I AM NOT ABOUT TO BE A SLUT._**

**_Me:...do it for the vine?_**

* * *

**_Ugh, I was rushed as I wrote this. Sorry if it isn't that good._**

**_Plus, I need to re-watch the anime again because I keep forgetting some things so I'll probably update again in about three or four days._**

**_Depends on how much I know by then...and if I don't die from cringing at the fangirly parts...teehee~_**

**_So, I'm gonna post a poll on my page that says who you would like Luke to go out with or have fun with, if you know what I mean. *wink wink*_**

**_And, HAS ANYONE SEEN THE MOVIE CYBERBULLY?! Cause, like, OMG, it made me cry! ;3;_**

**_Anyways, see you guys next time!_**

**_ADIOS MY YAOI SOLDIERS!_**

**_YAOI SALUTE~_**


	5. Chapter Four - Pride's Fault

**Chapter Four**

**Pride's Fault**

* * *

**Note: Okay, changed a few details to make it more interesting.**

**AND OMG SCHOOL IS STARTING SOON.**

**AND I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN SO LONG. AGGHHHH.**

**SOWWY.**

**SPOILER: Ricchan in a MAIIIIID OUTFIT~ YIPEEE!**

**Also, I REALLY need you guys to tell me who Luke should go out with. I need a side couple. I didn't make an OC to make him sit back and drink pink Koolaid. So, PLEASE. JUST TELL ME.**

**READ ON!**

* * *

"-and now I'm his maid."

"Mhmm."

"Yeah..."

"Mhmm."

"Are you even listening?"

"Mhmm."

Ritsu glared at his cousin, angry with him for not paying attention. He had just explained to him how he had become Kisa's maid, but, the bisexual in the closet homo hardly seemed to care.

Funny, seeing as Ritsu was absolutely sure he was the one who gave that photo to Kisa.

"Luke," he coughed, giving a wicked smile. "I saw One Direction today, I bumped into Niall."

"Mhmm..."

Ritsu's eyes went wide and he immediately stepped back.

"Who are you and what have you don't with my cousin?!" he shrieked, absolutely shocked.

Luke sighed, obviously not being himself today.

"I am your cousin," he gave Ritsu's head a playful hit. "baka."

Ritsu rubbed his head, studying Luke a bit more.

The boy's eyes were drooping, and they seemed to have lost their natural distinct happy color.

"...did another anime end?"

"No..."

"Manga put on hold?"

"No..."

"...did a manga not have an anime?"

"No..."

Ritsu scratched his head, unsure as to why his cousin was like this.

'Could it have been that cake I made yesterday?' he thought, tapping his chin. '...well, I did tell him not to eat it.'

"...I have too much manga to work on."

"What?"

Ritsu's eyes widened, surprised by what he had just heard.

"...I have too much manga to work on." Luke sighed. "I can't stand it anymore, I don't have any idea, just nothing. It's all gibberish and nothing but sex. I mean, all I have to do to get the manga popular is make the uke vulnerable, add over a million sex scenes, and make sure the seme is either stubborn, jealous, or just plain dirty in bed. It's never about the content of the story, it's all about the sex."

"..."

Ritsu had never seen his cousin so sad, he looked almost heartbroken.

But, there was a little voice in his head that told him something else was wrong.

But, he just shook it off as Luke's "time of month".

'Him and his mood swings...' he thought, now focusing on what he was going to do tomorrow when he officially become Kisa's slave for a month...

* * *

"You're late."

Ritsu rolled his eyes, glaring at Kisa.

"It's not like it matters." he sighed. "I'm gonna be tortured for a month, I should at least get to arrive late."

"Whatever, hurry up and put this on."

Kisa shoved a bag into his hands, and Ritsu peeked inside to see what it was.

He instantly became a dark shade of red.

"No way!" he hissed. "You are out of your mind, there is no way I am wearing this!"

"You have to you lost the bet."

Ritsu was humiliated.

He was going to lose all of his dignity because of his stupid pride.

'Oh, gosh...' he thought, stomping over to the bathroom in rage. 'This day can NOT get any worse.'

* * *

"Oh, Ritsu~ Come on out and show everyone what you're wearing~"

'That son of a bitch!' Ritsu thought, looking himself over one more time in the mirror.

When he looked into the bag, he had seen a modest maid outfit. He expected it to cover every inch of his body down until knees and up until his neck.

Boy, was he wrong to judge by that glance.

It was so short it barely reached the middle of his thigh, and the sleeve kept slipping off his shoulder.

It was lacy and he realized that even though he had thought it was white and black, it was actually a light pink and dark purple. The dark purple knee socks were frilly and the pink shoes he was forced to wear we're pinching at his toes.

And the hair piece was even girlier.

It had a pink bunny on it and wrapped around his head like a frilly purple piece of lace.

"...I'm gonna kill him." he twitched.

But, once he saw studied it even more, he began to blush, and he tried to pull the skirt farther down.

'Th-This is embarrassing..' he thought, realizing that the more he pulled down on the front, the back came up and showed the pink frilly underwear he had to wear.

"Eek!" he let out a high-pitched squeal and grabbed the back as well, trying to lower it.

'I can't go out there like this! It's inhuman! It's revolting! It's-'

"Ricchan~ We're waiting~"

'...my fault for having so much pride.'

* * *

Kisa smirked to himself.

Any second now Ritsu would give it up and let his pride take over.

He would call the bet off and he'd be able to show the photo.

'This plan was amazing.' he laughed in his head. '...now, just a few more seconds...'

The door handle began to turn.

'...one,'

The door began to rattle,

'...two,'

It slowly opened,

'...and, THREE!'

Kisa smirked as he saw Ritsu stand there...

...wearing the maid outfit.

His smirk quickly faded, and he stared in shock.

'...he...he actually...'

"S-So..." Ritsu gulped, blushing profusely. "Wh-What do I d-do?"

Kisa was still in shock, seeing as he had expected Ritsu to chicken out.

But, his smirk quickly returned again.

If Ritsu wasn't gonna chicken out, he was going to force him to.

"Lets get going," he chuckled. "Maid Ritsu."

_'...and prepare for the most embarrassing month of your life.'_

* * *

**~Crazy Character Time~**

**Luke: ...how the hell is a guy suppose to get a "time of month"?**

**Me: It's a damn metaphor, dumb ass.**

**Ritsu: ...to be honest, I'm actually kind of curious as to why the outfit was only purple and pink.**

**Me: Well, it annoys me when an outfit isn't specifically two colors. I don't know why, it just does.**

**Takano: I don't care about the colors, I only care about how cute he looked in it.**

**Ritsu: B-Baka! I am not cute! *extreme blush***

**Kisa: Then swallow your pride and let me show the photo.**

**Ritsu: NEVER!**

* * *

**KISA YOU BUTT NUGGET!**

**Anyways, sorry for taking so long.**

**But, like I said in the last chapter, the time it takes for me to post varies on my writers block and ideas.**

**Also, I didn't watch the anime 'cause I got obsessed with Durarara...sowwy.**

**And I was on WattPad a lot...so, go check out my WattPad, PWEASE.**

**Oh, yeah, also, I got a girlfriend!**

**...yup, I'M BISEXUAL! **

**I'm just like Luke! (Though he is actually gay...)**

**Luke: I AM BI!**

**GAH! GET BACK IN THE CCT SECTION!**

**Anyways, her name is Brianna and she'll be showing up in the CCT section sometimes. I LOVE HER SO MUCH!**

**Also, PLEEEEEEEEASSSSSEEEEE TELL ME WHO LUKE SHOULD BE WITH. YANASE OR MINO?**

**That's all for now! **

**ADIOS MY YAOI SOLDIERS!**

**YAOI SALUTE~ ;)**


	6. I'm pretty indecisive please read!

**Wow, this is embarrassing...**

**So, um hi!**

**I've decided to move back here.**

**Mostly because I learned that I like everyone over here better than the new account. I like this side of me better than the original, grammar me.**

**So, I guess you can say, WELCOME BACK, GOOD OL' YYG!**

**Toodles!**


End file.
